


A Mummy's Revenge

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: The Trouble With Mummies [2]
Category: The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: F/M, Sarcasm to the extreme 'cause why not, Sassy kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving back to England and the birth of her daughter, AJ thought her life would quiet down and go back to the way it had been before the trip to Hamunaptra. If only she knew that Anck-su-namun had been reborn and was on a mission; not only did she plan to bring back her true love, but she wanted to destroy all those responsible for killing him eight years before. Henderson/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cousin Bonding

London was crowded even so early in the morning, people rushing to work or mothers trying to control rowdy children as they walk down the sidewalks. There was a constant noise that made AJ feel right at home, she and Millie enjoying a few hours of shopping while their husbands drank in the pub down the street. The shop was a small, family owned one that seemed to be doing well since it only sold the best clothing and jewelry. 

“What do you think about this one for Clem?” AJ looks over at the dress her cousin was holding, taking in the pastel coloring and the fact that it was a simple slip dress. “Are pastels still something the little girls wear or do you think she’s getting too old?”

“I think she’ll tell you when she’s too old,” AJ promises with a smile. “It’s a beautiful dress, Millie.” AJ turns her attention back to the shirt she held, the fabric soft under her hand as she turned it this way and that to examine it. It was a simple shirt with buttons running up the middle to keep it closed, made of cotton that wouldn’t irritate the wearer’s skin.

“Tucker’s still insisting he dress like his father?”

“Unfortunately.” She sighs and hangs the shirt up, moving on to the next one in her son’s size. “Lawrence thinks it’s the best thing ever, but it does get boring when you have to buy the exact same styles time after time.” Only ten years old and he’s already the most stubborn child AJ knows with the exception of his sister.

“At least Dot likes colors.”

“There is that consolation.” The continued to browse in silence for a moment, Millie going across the aisle to look at some of the small necklaces that were on sale _. Clem loves necklaces, but I can’t get Dot to wear one for anything_. It was the one thing AJ didn’t understand about her daughter, Dot would happily wear the clover bracelet she’d gotten for her birthday last year, but absolutely no other spec of jewelry.

Frowning, she grabs the shirt she’d hung up earlier and moves to the little girl’s clothing, finding a cute dress in a pale peach that would suit her daughter. It was in the popular style, the skirt of it ending at what would be Dot’s ankles and the sleeves at her elbows, a small black bow wrapped around the hanger for the child’s hair.

 _She won’t like this much either_.

Only simple dresses for Dorothea Henderson, almost like the flapper ones from last year without the beads. Since she was such a picky child where clothes were concerned, AJ found it easier to put off shopping until she had the free time to take her daughter into the shops with her. It wasn’t necessarily cheap, but it was certainly better than listening to the eight year old throw a hissy fit.

“What about this for Alex,” Millie calls and AJ quickly joins her at the boy’s clothing. She held a short set in her hands, made complete by the white button-down and a dark plum tie. That was the style now for boys—shorts, nice shirts, jackets, and ties. It made AJ think that they were trying to turn the children into business men.

“Oh, he’ll love that. Why can’t all kids be as easy to buy for as Alex?” Millie shrugs and hangs onto the set, both women continuing to browse. Alex O’Connell was almost exactly like his father, preferring the simple things in life and the occasional cup of coffee behind his mother’s back. Millie looks up from the rack of ties, looking as though she’d just been smacked in the face. "What is it," AJ asks with raised brows. The only shocking thing that could cause that expression in this store is the prices.

"What if something happens to the kids?! Clem knows some Arabic so what happens if she says the wrong thing and an angry mob chases her through the market?" It seemed the wild imagination ran deep on her father's side of the family if even her cousin, calm and collected most days, began to grow paranoid of her daughter being in Egypt.

"The worst that can happen is that another mummy is brought back to life." AJ pauses, wondering when her life had grown so calm that she could say that without having flashbacks. "And if that happens, I'm shooting the person responsible in the foot."

"And if that person is one of the kids?"

"Swats all around, children and adults alike." Slowly but surely, Millie’s breathing begins to calm again, her grip on a crimson tie loosening. She’s been having moments like that since the kids took off with the O’Connell family for a trip to Cairo, but they were growing less frequent as the return day came closer.

“What do you think they’re doing right now?”

“Nothing too exciting, I’m sure.”


	2. A Better Mousetrap

Three small shapes move almost silently through the darkened halls of the tomb, maneuvering past thick cobwebs that clung tightly to walls and stretched over parts of long-forgotten passages. Hieroglyphics were hidden by shadows, some worn away over time, but most repeated a common phrase: _The wearer is the key_. The three forms paid no attention to the ancient writing, their gazes wandering from the sand under their feet to the faint torchlight burning ahead.

They were careful to watch for the scorpions and snakes that frequented places like this in the desert, places that offered protection from the blazing sun outside.

As they moved, the form at the end of the hall came into focus; tall and fit in a white button-down, the man was certainly capable of causing damage when he wanted to. They knew without seeing his face that his blue eyes would be bright with a sense of adventure, his heart beating a steady rhythm in his chest as he combed through the empty halls.

One form broke away from the others, climbing up onto a statue so that it and the man would be nose-to-nose. Slowly, the man turned with a torch in one hand and a revolver in the other, letting out a strangled yelp when he came face to face with the shape behind him.

“I told you that would scare him,” one of the shapes, a little girl, laughs. Dorothea Henderson seemed to be the only amused person in the group since Alex had ended up falling backwards on top of Clem.

“Kids,” Rick manages with an unamused laugh,” what did I tell you about sneaking around in dark hallways?”

“Not to.”

“And what were you just doing?”

“Making you pee yourself.” Rick smiles and helps the two kids up, ruffling his niece’s hair afterwards and laughing when she bats his hand away.

“What’d you think was happening,” Alex asks as he pulls his hat back on,” a mummy had come back to life?”

“Trust me, Alex,” Rick assures,” I’ve got some mummy stories that would turn your hair white.” Dot grins up at him, Clem giving him a look that suggested that she doubted his stories would even make a mouse scurry for cover. The girls fix Clem’s dress from where her fall had made it rumple, the slip dress covered in damp sand. “Didn’t I tell the three of you to wait in the temple?”

“But I saw—”

“No buts today, I told you to do something and I expect you to listen.”

“But I saw your tattoo.” Rick’s brows furrow as the three kids come closer to him, each of them practically glowing with excitement as Alex pulls off the cuff his dad wore around his right wrist all the time. “On the wall by the entrance,” he started, struggling with the snaps.

“There’s a drawing on the wall that looks just like your tattoo,” Clem finishes smartly. Alex scowls at the girl for stealing his news, but finishes removing the wrist cuff so all four of them could see the dark tattoo taking up the front of Rick’s wrist. It wasn’t necessarily big, but it certainly drew the kids’ attentions; a pyramid with the Eye of Ra in front of it and two kings standing guard on either side.

“Is that right,” the adult asks, meeting each of the children’s gazes. They were like balls of energy that day after waking up early and Dot bet her uncle would never let them eat a mountain of candy when he was responsible for them again.

“It’s really neat, Uncle Rick,” Dot nods eagerly. “Can you come see it?” Rick takes his arm back, snapping the cuff back over it to cover the tattoo, and then gestures back down the hall with his torch.

“Well, I’ll take a look at it in a minute, but the three of you need to get back to the temple before I tell Evy on you.”

“Aunt Evy would just pat us on the heads and tells us good job.” Her uncle makes a face, grabbing a handful of her dress and turning her around to face the way she’d just come from. “You know,” she states, looking at him over her shoulder,” one day I’ll be too big for you to do that.”

“But today is not that day, Dottie.”

“But—” One look had Alex snapping his mouth closed, frowning as his dad used the torch to gesture at the hallway again. “What are we supposed to do while we wait for you and Mom?”

“Practice with your slingshot.” He shrugs, turning Clem around like he had Dot and then nudging both girls with the tip of his work boot. “Hell, build a better mousetrap if you’ve got the time, but I don’t want to see any of you wandering around without an adult.” Clem raises her hand, but lowers it when Rick shakes his head. “That crappy guard outside doesn’t count.”

The three kids race down the hall, an almost straight shot to the temple where they’re packs were waiting, Alex holding up his arms and letting out an excited cry at his victory; Dot was just glad she’d made it back without tripping even if she did come in last place.

“Where’d you leave the string, Clem?”

“Over by the pile of pottery.” Her Yorkshire accent was as thick as Dot’s and Alex’s American ones, though each understood what the other was saying after being raised around each other. Dot and Clem lived only a mile or so away from each other, though the Henderson family often spent the school years in Texas, and Alex had grown up in London.

While the other two fought over the correct way to make the mousetrap better, Dot grabbed her coloring book and crayons before making her way up the rickety ladder and onto the scaffold. The air in the temple was thick and stinky, but the eight year old paid it no mind as she set to coloring in the picture of a happy kitten.

“ _If you go down in the woods today, you’re in for a big surprise_ ,” she sings quietly, legs swinging through the air as she let them hang over the edge of the platform,” _if you go down in the woods today, you better go in disguise. For every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain because today’s the day the teddy bears have their picnic_.” She hums the rest of the song, carefully making sure to stay inside the thick lines of her picture.

Only a few minutes had passed since they came back into the room when they heard the echo of voices coming their way. It was the wrong direction for it to be the O’Connells and not the rumbling baritone of the security guard, so Clem and Alex quickly scooped up their packs and joined Dot on the scaffold, lying on their bellies to see the intruders.

_Has the babysitter come to drop Tucker off?_

Alex pulls out his slingshot and readies a stone to be launched, all three of them holding their breaths until they saw the owners of the voices. There were three men all together, the leader short and fat with a pistol and the other two tall with weapons of their own and torches to light the room up. The short one had a dark red bandana wrapped around his head, the tall man behind and to the right of him was all awkward limbs, while the third was as fit as Rick was.

“Knock, knock,” the short one calls out mockingly,” anybody home?”

"What can you do with a slingshot, you goof,” Dot asks as her friend gripped it tighter.

“Hurt those goons,” he hisses back, blue eyes focused on the three people moving around below them. The short one had wandered off and the other two were making their way over to the pottery.

"And have them figure out where we're hiding,” Clem demands, punching his shoulder as well as she was able. “You're dumber than you look, O'Connell." Throwing a look at Clem over his shoulder, Alex scoots closer to the edge and pulls the bands taunt, releasing the small cup and letting a stone fly. All three of the kids tried to get lower on the scaffold as the stone slams into the side of the skinny man’s head, hands over their mouths as he screams out in pain.

“Jacques,” he cries,” something’s hit me head!”

“Shut up, Spivey,” the companion snaps, holstering his pistol again,” this place could be cursed and you’d be just the idiot to invoke it.” Dot widens her eyes as the man, Jacques, looks around the temple in fear. “We do not want to wake the gods.” Spivey sniffles and bends back over the pottery, tossing some this way and that as Jacques moves over to a table full of the more expensive objects.

“Rubbish, rubbish, and more rubbish; that’s all this is. Those Egyptians didn’t have a clue about what was worth makin’.” Alex waits until he’s sure the men were distracted again before letting another small stone fly through the air, nailing Spivey right on his behind. Alex rolls onto his back, his laugh cut off when Dot and Clem slap a hand over his mouth.

 _It really would be our luck if he laughs and gives away our hiding spot_.

“I want to try it,” Clem whispers as the men go back to work, snatching the slingshot out of Alex’s hand before he had the chance to protest. She was older than the other two and they’d learned a long time ago that she had no problems with sitting on them until they gave in and played what she wanted.

“Brat,” Alex grumbles, scooting closer to Dot so that Clem could take her shot. Clem closes one eye as she aims, pulling the little cup as far back as she could and then letting it snap forward. The stone flies through the air like before, not making a sound, but then Jacques swings his arm outwards and catches the stone before it can hit his friend, crumbling it to dust and glaring up at the three kids. “Now you’ve done it.”

“Me? You’re the one that started it!” The three scramble to their feet and to the back of the framework, Clem watching in fear as Jacques starts up the ladder with a wickedly sharp blade clutched between his teeth.

“Don’t just stand there,” Dot shouts, jerking her backwards,” help us!” In unison, they ran from side to side, pushing on the railing to make the scaffold tilt dangerously.

“Skin them, Jacques,” Spivey calls up with a chortle. Dot lets out a whimper as Jacques makes it to the top of the ladder, pressing her back against the furthest railing, Alex and Clem on either side of her. As the knife was taken in hand and Dot thought about all the things she’s yet to do—mainly focusing on crossing the road by herself—the fat man comes running through the temple.

“Let’s move,” he commands without stopping,” Jacques, get going!” With a nasty look at the kids, his slides down the ladder, kicking one of the heavy rocks that kept the scaffold level, and then running off as it began to wobble. Dot lets out a grunt as the motion throws her against the side railing, the wood breaking and making her fall against a large pillar.

“Clem, help,” Dot screams in unison with Alex as he clings to the other side of the railing, his grip on the wood the only thing keeping him from plummeting to the ground.

“Hang on,” Clem shouts, grabbing two fistfuls of Alex’s jacket and dragging him back onto the scaffold only to have it tilt again. The other two are thrown onto the same pillar as Dot, all of them letting out scream of terror as the pillar slides forward, knocking into the pillar a few feet away and creating a domino effect with the others.

With nothing to hang onto, they slide sideways to the ground, the piles of sand the only thing keeping them from breaking any bones, but not stopping the pain of impact. Dot winces as she lands on her back, the air knocked out of her and her vision going blurry for a second.

“We are in serious trouble,” she moans, sitting up and watching as the pillars continue to fall around the temple. With a wince, she rubs at her back and watches the columns slam against one another.

“At least no more pillars are falling,” Alex points out as they stand, the very last pillar in the room standing firm in its slot. There’s a sound of stone grinding against stone before the last pillar begins to tilt as well, starting to break under the pressure of the others, Alex sprinting over to it and trying to hold it up himself.

Dot and Clem share a look before running over as well, grabbing ahold of their friend and yanking him out of the way as the pillar finished its path, busting open one of the walls and releasing a flood of water. The kids make it halfway across the room before the water hits them, calm now and barely reaching their ankles as Evy and Rick O’Connell come sliding in on a wave.

“Mom, Dad, I can explain everything.”

“It was all his fault,” Clem announces, pointing at Alex as the adults continue coughing up water.

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dot sings is ‘The Teddy Bear’s Picnic’ by Henry Hall in 1932.


	3. The Break In

"Now, remember what we decided on the boat," Rick instructs as they all pile out of a taxi," it was a boring dig, you guys spent most of your time coloring, and none of us almost died."

"That was true for me," Tucker remarks, helping Alex with the heavy chest they'd brought back with them.

"Yeah, well, not all of us would rather pass the time in a museum full of dusty artifacts." Tucker had enjoyed his time in the museum, the new Curator's son showing Tucker all the stuff they kept locked away from the public. Charles Tyler was taller than Tucker and a year older, but they had bonded all the same and Tucker blushed whenever he thought of the eleven year old.

While the boys carted the chest inside, Clem and Dot grabbed the few remaining bags—mostly souvenirs for their families—and followed the boys inside; Rick had taken the majority of the bags, he and Evy making it inside before the kids.

"How come you two didn't have to carry the heavy stuff," Alex complains as they all start up the stairs of the porch and then inside the Tudor-styled home.

"Because we're ladies," Dot states smartly," and ladies don't have to carry the heavy stuff if they don't want to."

"You're not a lady, you're my cousin." She sticks her tongue out at the blonde boy and Tucker can't hide his grin. It was always fun to spend time with their cousins, though none of them were actually related to the O'Connell family. Evy and Rick had been around most of Tucker's life, so he'd always thought of them as his aunt and uncle; Alex and Dot were born two days apart in different countries, thick as thieves.

"If I'm not a lady, then you're just a stupid boy!"

"Shut up,  _Dorothea_." She bristles at the use of her given name, plump cheeks turning a dark red as her hands balled into fists.

" _Alexander_ ," Clem shoots back, coming to Dot's rescue.

" _Clementine_!"

"Well, I've just lost twenty pounds to Uncle Jon," Tucker quips, glad to finally be inside out of the cold. "It seems the three of you know each other's names after all." Frowning, Clem uses one of her shopping bags to smack his arm, the blow not nearly as hard as it could have been. "Where are we supposed to put this thing?" The chest felt like it weighed more than Tucker's sixty-eight pounds.

"Mom," Alex calls, tilting his head back as they shuffle into the parlor," where can we put the stupid chest?! It weighs a God dang ton."

"Watch your language," Evy snaps from upstairs, leaning over the banister to give her son a warning look. Bad language wasn't tolerated from the children and they could only get away with it once in a blue moon when they got hurt. Tucker had gotten stitches just last year and his mother had still popped him in the mouth for swearing.

"C'mon, Tuck, we'll put it on the chess table." With twin grunts of relief, they set the chest down, Tucker wiping his hands on his pants. The chest itself was like something out of his sister's storybooks, gold-painted wood with a ridged design carved into the sides and the Eye of Ra on the lid.

"Clem and me are gonna go change," Dot announces, both girls shouldering their bags and starting for the stairs with Alex and Tucker meaning to follow behind them, but all four stop when they hear a click. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"You mean an ominous click-y sound from an even more ominous box that nearly drowned my parents?"

"That's the one."

"If I say no, can we just walk away and not look back?" Tucker was more than willing to go along with that plan; in fact, he had started towards his bedroom when he realized that the other three had crowded back around the chest like the absolute idiots they were. "Who has the key to this?"

"I do," Clem says, pulling the necklace out of her pink backpack. Swallowing hard and just as curious as the others, he moves closer as Clem fixes the necklace in place and turns it in the lock, the lid hissing as the latch comes undone. For a moment all of them just stand there, silently debating what to do until Alex, one of the bravest of the four, reaches out and lifts the lid up.

The inside was made of a whicker material, a golden scorpion bracelet the only item in the chest, its head made to look like a jackal and the sides of it spread open. "We should close the lid before your parents find out," Tucker advises, his stomach tightening the longer he stared at the large piece of jewelry. "They almost died for it and I'm sure we'd all be grounded for months if something happened."

"Lighten up," Alex says arrogantly, picking the bracelet up and examining it in the low light of the parlor. "What harm ever came from putting on a bracelet?" The second the bracelet comes in contact with Alex's wrist, the sides snap together and Alex takes a jerky step backwards, arm outstretched in front of him like it had a mind of its own. "Are you guys seeing this?"

"We see you acting like a doofus," Clem assures him, crossing her arms and watching as Alex steps away from the group and stares at the window across the room, completely dumbfounded. Just as suddenly as it happened, Alex dropped his arm back to his side and began yanking on the bracelet.

"Cripes, how d'you get this thing off?" The other three each grab ahold on the bracelet, tugging desperately and shooting occasional glances up at Evy and Rick to make sure the adults weren't watching.

"It's all sealed up," Dot whispers, forcing Alex to raise his arm so they could see that it wrapped around his wrist seamlessly. "Could we cut it off?"

"You might cut me instead!" It was a struggle not to shout at each other and all of them jumped guiltily when Rick calls down to them.

"Hey, kids, do me a favor and behave yourselves for five minutes."

"You betcha."

"When have I not," Tucker returns in unison with the other two girls saying," aye, Cap'n!" As Rick walked further into the house on the second level, Evy started down the stairs and all of the kids quickly slide Alex's jacket sleeve down to cover the bracelet, Clem pocketing the key to the chest while Dot threw a trophy into it and closed it, and Tucker snapped the buttons of his cousin's coat sleeve in place.

"I bet the three of you are happy to be home again," Evy smiles, looking up from her book as the four kids stand quickly in front of the chest.

"I'll be even happier when Mom and  _Abbi_  get here," Dot replies with her innocent smile that always had their  _abbi_  doing whatever she wanted. "I'm gonna go see if they're here yet." All of them wanting to keep out of trouble, they make for the front entrance again, Alex staying behind as the book is handed over to him.

"That was close," Clem sighs in relief, stopping by one of the hall windows.

"Way too close." The three of them stare out the window, trying to spot the familiar beat-up car that Lawrence Henderson drove. Two cars were parked in the driveway, sleek and expensive and unfamiliar to the kids, all of them wondering where they had come from. Tucker hadn't heard them come up the drive, but he put that down to the booming thunder overhead, and squinted his eyes to try and make out if anyone was still in the cars.

"Whose cars are those?"

"They're not Rick or Evy's."

"And they’re not our parents'," Tuck adds without looking away from the blurred images of the cars. He knew all of his family could afford cars like those if they wanted to, but none of them were entirely fond of flaunting their wealth aside from the sprawling grounds and houses they lived in. In fact, the house he lived in and the house Clem and her parents lived in were family homes that had been around for centuries. "Can you guys see anyone?"

"Nope, I can barely see through the rain." Dot lets out a sharp gasp, tensing up between Clem and Tucker in fear. "What's wrong, Dot." But Dot doesn't say a word, Tucker and Clem glancing at her; they take in her ashen face and wide eyes, the way her little hands were griping at the white overall dress she had on over her pink tee.

The reason why she was so scared was obvious once they looked behind her, finding two large men dressed in red with guns pointed at them, one of the pressed to the back of Dot's head.

"Oh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abbi = Dad/Daddy in Arabic.

**Author's Note:**

> Outfits: http://www.polyvore.com/mummys_revenge/collection?id=5725197  
> AJ: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-7HXHybVnWqA/UlfwOatFRGI/AAAAAAAAmwU/A3-m04GC7ec/s1600/donya+samir+ghanem.jpg  
> Millie: http://thewallpaper.co/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/gemma-arterton-wallpapers-british-actress-famous-pictures-eponymous-hollywood-beauty-brunette-woman-1697x1128-736x459.jpg  
> Tucker: http://info-europa.com/wp-content/uploads/the-night-manager-actor-noah-jupe-joins-julia-roberts-in-wonder.jpg  
> Clem: https://collegecandy.files.wordpress.com/2016/02/kristina.jpg?quality=88&w=656&h=369  
> Dot: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a3/78/b2/a378b2b066ae480a0955069f6afdef59.jpg


End file.
